For those with special dietary requirements, such as diabetics, there is a strong need to monitor and control their diet and nutritional needs. As a practical matter, while understanding the need to tightly control their dietary needs, there are a number of obstacles that diabetics experience when trying to control their food intake and accompanying blood glucose levels. If not properly addressed, a number of significant health problems can occur. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.